The Good Dog
by firecrest
Summary: What happens when Jaden's dog comes to the Academy? Chaos that's what. Also, Alexis' cat is evil! CANT FINISH UNTIL INSPIRATION COMES! SORRY
1. Chapter 1

Authoress note: Alright it is time for a new story since my other one isn't going anywhere.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx

OOOOOOOOOOO

It was pet month at Duel Academy-

Simba was running as fast as he could. His heart was pounding but he didn't care. He could sense his owner. He was getting closer and closer until. He came across an old looking dorm.

"Simba? What are you doing here?"

He turned and it was Jaden.

"Oh Jaden I missed you. First mom took me on this thing that floated across the ocean and it was huge and…"

All Jaden heard was:

"Woof Woof Bark Bark Woof"

"I missed you too."

Jaden's phone then rang.

"Hello"

"Hi mom"

"Sure I'll take care of him"

"Alright bye"

"This is your dog Jay?" Syrus asked while half afraid of the big hairy fur ball next to Jaden.

"Yeah he's my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend."

"Um you are but uh he's my best um friend who is a dog"

"Alright" Syrus said still not coming near them.

"Don't you want to come and meet him? He's a border collie and he's trained."

"Uh I got to go bye."

OOOOOOOO

Jaden showed Simba around the island. They funally bumped into Alexis.

"Hey Lex, I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright" she said putting the cat she was holding down.

Jaden and Alexis then walked away.

"Hello, I'm Simba. Wow you're a cute cat. Want to play with me."

The gray and white cat turned around and slashed him with her claws.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Haha dog" the apparently evil cat yelled while running and knocking everyone around them over

The cat went into some nearby mud and jumped on everyone around them. Finally, it got mud all over Simba and put itself in Simba's teeth.

Just then, Alexis and Jaden came back.

"Noel!" Alexis cried and snatched the cat out of Simba's mouth.

"Simba!" Jaden yelled angrily and yanked his collar.

"Don't worry Alexis, I won't let him get away with that." He called back.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why did you have to do that Simba? You ruined my chances with Alexis."

"Maybe you should give him away and get a smaller dog suggested Syrus."

"No way but he is going to have some kind of punishment. I just have to think about it"

Authoress note: Hope you like it! Should I go on?


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress note: Sorry it took so long. But anyway here is the next chapter.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jaden finally gave Simba his punishment of not being able to go anywhere with him for the rest of the week. He knew how much Simba hated that. Simba was just laying there on his back completely bored.

"That's it!" he barked.

He swiftly slid out of the Slifer dorm window and ran across campus as fast as he could until he spotted a little animal. He walked up to the animal carefully making sure it wasn't another trick.

"Hey" Simba said happily.

"Hello dog" the little animal said while it was working on what looked to be a jet pack.

"What's your name?"

"If you must know it is Dexter"

"What kind of pet are you and who is you're owner?"

"I am a mouse and my owner is the smartest person on this campus, Bastion Misawa."

"Really? I heard Jaden talking about him earlier. He said something about needing him for a tutor."

"So your owner is Jaden?"

"Yeah what did your owner say about him."

"That he had to be the stupidest person on the face of the earth."

Simba nearly fell over by this.

"He also said that Jaden can't even tell that Alexis loves him."

Simba felt offended by this. He jumped up.

"No way! Jaden loves her too. He only acts oblivious because he doesn't want his heart to be broken like Chazz's was."

Just then the store burglar alarm sounded. Dexter and Simba both looked up only to see a creature with four legs with a coat on top of it. When the coat fell off, it was no other than Noel with cards in her mouth.The school bell then rang.

"Ah I need to get back to Bastion's dorm!"

"I'll give you a lift under one condition."

"What is it?"

"How do you beat a cat?"

OOOOOO

Simba ran as fast as he could to Bastion's dorm and then back to Jaden's. Simba crawled through the window just in time.Jaden and Syrus both walked in while talking.

"Did you hear about that burglary in the card shop." Syrus started.

"Hey Simba! Wait, what's that?" Jaden pointed to the ground and sure enough there were the stolen cards.

"I told you that dog was no good!"

Simba was just as shocked.

"Stupid cat."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress note: Did you like it? Please review.

Preview:

Simba: That cats going to get it and she's going to get it good.

Dexter: Next time. Revenge of the Dog!


	3. Chapter 3

Authoress note- Since it's been a long time……

Authoress note- Since it's been a long time…….Sorry.

Simba was infuriated with that cat! This time Jaden made him sleep outside. He never saw Jaden so mad in his life. He saw a little shadow in the distance. It was Dexter and he seemed mad for some reason.

"What's wrong?" Simba questioned.

"That cat knocked my cage over so I couldn't get back in time so Bastion put me in a cage that's attached to the floor and the bars are made of steel! It's almost impossible to get out of. And what happened to you?"

"The cat put the cards it stole in Jaden's room so he thought I stole them."

"That cat needs to be beaten with its own game."

"Yes I agree" Simba said squeezing out of the leash we was on.

Meanwhile…..

"Ha, I have that dog and mouse beat. Now cats will be considered greater than dogs and soon the whole island will get rid of their old pets and get cats instead once they see how horrible they are." Noel purred to herself.

Hidden in the bushes was another animal.

"That's what she thinks." It said.

Just then he couldn't help but over-hear Dexter and Simba's conversation.

"Hey. You two. Need help in your plans?" the animal jumped from the bushes. It was a chameleon.

"I'm Saur and Hassleberry is my master." Other smaller lizards came from the bushes.

"These are my followers and if my master's words are correct then you're Jaden's dog and if that is so then I want to battle you."

"Uhhh." Was all Simba could say until all of the lizards attacked him. They all were too small to fight him. When they realized this all of them ran away except Saur.

"Hey guys" he said

He turned to Simba

"You're power is great. I will accompany you on your quest to overthrow the cat."

Dexter and Simba both had sweat marks down their heads.

Authoress Note- Sorry I can't type right now any more. I have writers block but I'll update soon.


End file.
